Dawn "Wood"
Para más información sobre su "sombra", véase Ōrora |Color = Verde / Azul |Amigos = Cuddles (lado enloquecido) Todos, excepto enemigos (estado normal) |Enemigos = Fliqpy Sunshine Demonio Mr. Pickles Shifty Lifty (ya no) Bonnie Shannon Carrie Blasen Todos excepto Cuddles (lado enloquecido) |Intereses Románticos = N/A |Primera Muerte = A Beaudy-Red Dawn |Nummuertes = 18 |Primeravictima = Un ladrón (cronológicamente) Nutty (rden de episodios, en estado normal) Toothy (orden de episodios, en estado enloquecido) |Numvictimas = 30+ (Su lado enloquecido solo tiene 5) |Edad = HTF2: 15-20 HTF3: 27-32 |Gustos = Bebés, la tranquilidad, escribir poemas, cantar, misterios, bebidas carbohidratadas (sodas), la nata, fútbol, destruir (enloquecida). |Disgustos = Insultos, asesinos, demonios (malvados), el mar (fobia), motes ofensivos, plumas (alergia) |Etiquetado Como = La amazona |Última Aparición = HTF2: An Old End and A New Beginning HTF3: N/A HnE: N/A |Fondo = #FEFFFB |ColorFuente = #739A24 |ColorBorde = #86B42B |BordeCuadros = #00F2F2 |ColorCuadros = #9BFDFD |ColorFuenteenCuadros = #27BCBC|Nombre Completo = Dawn Tukusama}}Dawn "Wood" Tukusama (ドーン ・「ウッド」 / Dōn "Uddo") (pronunciación: Dôn Wud) es un personaje de Happy Tree Friends 2 y Happy Tree Friends: A New Reality, creado por la usuaria DragónAcuario. Biografía Dawn es una ardilla de color verde con una marca de diamante azul sobre la cabeza y su cola, parecida a la de Nutty, es muy voluminosa y parece tener un aspecto despeinado, además de que su punta se enrosca hacia fuera (A diferencia de otros personajes ardilla) y se degrada a azul. Sus ojos teniendo forma de Pac-Man, tienen un aro rojo rodeándolos. Tiene unas garras verdosas en las manos (que parece que puede sacar a voluntad). Lleva un vestido marrón. A partir de Fourfold Self tiene un brazo de metal creado por Sniffles que sustituye su brazo izquierdo. En HTF3 su atuendo cambia a una camiseta marrón y unos pantalones vaqueros y lleva la espada de Natalie en una funda de espada colocada en su espalda. Su nombre viene de porque sus colores corresponden a los colores que aparecen normalmente en las auroras (Dawn=Aurora). Le gusta meditar, escribir poemas de lo que ve, cantar y estar tranquila en general.thumb|left|Dawn en estado enloquecido Su personalidad es calmada y servicial. Adora los bebes y suele ser la niñera de personajes bebés. Dawn tenía un trauma de niñez (el cual se descubre en Living Memories) que provoca que cuando ve sangre en abundantes cantidades (o se estrese) enloquezca (su estado enloquecido se le conoce como "Mad Dawn") y sus ojos cambien a color carmín brillante (aunque si sufre un ataque de ira o sufre un miedo extremo, las escleróticas se le vuelven negras), aunque rara vez mata a otro personaje en este estado. Sus muertes frecuentemente involucran ser empalada o atropellada. Sus asesinatos normalmente suelen producirse por culpa de sus poderes y/o la ignorancia de ella misma. Dawn posee una "sombra" (parecido a Dark), de nombre "Ōrora". En varios episodios se ha visto que tiene alergía a las plumas, provocando que estornude descontrolablemente. En varios capítulos se muestea que Dawn tiene habilidades telequinéticas. Dawn también tiene la habilidad de provocar que la gente que le mire a los ojos sea atraída anormalmente hacia su persona; habilidad que Dawn llama "Capitvating Eye" (Cautivar la Mirada), que aparece por primera vez en el episodio irregular de Moon-Viewing Recital. Además, Dawn parece tener algún tipo de clarividencia. Happy Not Ever Dawn es una chica de largo pelo verde, con un mechón azul, lleva un vestido corto con una cinta a la altura del diafragma y unas botas verdes y naranjas. Lleva una chaqueta verde y tiene su brazo izquierdo de metal (por un comentario de Dawn se supone que lo pierde de la misma manera que su versión animal). Tiene los ojos rojos y es de estatura baja. En estado enloquecido tiene las escleróticas negras y espirales blancas sustituyendo los iris. Frases de Dawn * "Damasu (Imbécil)" (varias veces) * "Muyōna (Inútil)" (varias veces) * "¡¡ESTO NO TIENE NUNGÚN SENTIDO!!" (varias veces) * (Sobre los personajes psicópatas) "Norowa saikopasu ga, o tandoku-tachi o nokoshi (Malditos psicópatas, dejadnos en paz)" (varias veces) * "¿Papá? ¿Mamá?" (Living Memories) * "Vamos Cuddles, dame el mando" (TV Fools) * "No te preocupes, siendo tú la volverás a ver" (Moon-Viewing Recital) * "Espero que no se vuelva Wollem" (Hell or Wear) * "¡¡Puedes dejar de hacer tanto ruido!! ¡¡Intento concentrarme!!" (Photos Canned) * "Tranquila Fantasie, ya verás como te animas" (Miracles of Luck) * "¡Déjala en paz, Shannon!" (Miracles of Luck) * "Pues haz las dos cosas a la vez" (A Date, a Day) * "(Llorando) ¡¡¡¡COMO PODEÍS SER TAN INSENSIBLES!!!!" (Glass Heart) * "Por favor Mellow, recuerda quien eres" (No Memory) * "¡Mellow! ¿¡Que has hecho!? ¿¡Por qué has atacado a tu mejor amigo!? (No Memory) * "Es verdad, con tu fuerza sería imposible que lo decapitases, pero... ¡¡¡CON LA VELOCIDAD DE LA MONTAÑA RUSA Y UN HILO O CABLE SI ES POSIBLE!!!" (Mountain of Disaster) * "¡Kitaru, kite inai, sore ga kikende dekimasu! (Esperen, no entren, podría ser peligroso)" (Children Record) * (A Tantibus) "Levantate y sigue adelante, tienes las piernas para hacerlo" (SummerTime Record) * "No son dos clones, son tres" (Fourfold Self) * "¡¡¡MUERE PATTY!!!" (Dolling' if Bleed) * "¡Dave! Vaya cambio" (Happy New Year!!) * "Mi propósito de Año Nuevo es quitarle la Gema Demoniaca a Sunshine" (Happy New Year!!) * "¿Este collar? Era de mi madre" (Happy New Year!!) * "No puedo matarlos... ¡¡¡SIN UNA ESPADA MÁS GRANDE!!!" (Alea Iacta Est) * "¡¡Me estoy estresando!!" (A Glitch is a Glitch) * "¡Mis padres están muertos! ¡Ya no están! ¡Pero en mi pecho y mi corazón... AÚN SIGUEN VIVOS! ... ¡¿Quien demonios piensas que soy?! ¡Soy Dawn, no mis padres! ¡Soy yo misma! ¡¡¡SOY DAWN TUKUSAMA!!! (Episodio sin nombre) Episodios de Dawn Muertes Famosas #A Beaudy-Red Dawn. #A Day at the Beach. #Heat-Haze Days. #A Date, a Day. #Dolling' if Bleed. Roles como protagonista Serie #A Beaudy-Red Dawn. #TV Fools. #Moon-Viewing Recital. #Hell or Wear. #Photos Canned. #Living Memories (Ka-Pow!). #Miracles of Luck. #Glass Heart. #Heat-Haze Days. #Pierrot. #Kagome Kagome. #Mountain of Disaster. #Children Record. #SummerTime Record. #Fourfold Self. #Think about what you want this Christmas. #Happy New Year!! #Stay Out of my Stuff. #Marry Me! #The Day the Violence Died/Demon Chaos Pt. 2. #Happy Tree Movie. #Many Responsibilities. #The Couple Dies Forever? #Morituri te Salutant. #Three Special #Hitogoroshi o Tatakai. #Zero Tolerance. #Alea Iacta Est. #A Glitch is a Glitch. #Little History #Relationship Story. #Sorry, But I Have to Go. #Game Over. #Nattoppet. #The Ending of All Times. Videojuegos #Dawn's Song Smoochie. #Killing Football (personaje seleccionable). Roles como personaje secundario #Become to The Past. #A Day at the Beach. #Dolling' if Bleed. #A Date, a Day. #A Last Chance. #Facts of Life. #Pouvoir Des Filles. #An Unexpected Guest. #Broken Memories. #Who're You? #Alluring Secret~Black Vow. #Set of Mind. #I Was Wtpo.....I Meant ¡Ay! I Was Wrong. Roles de aparición #A Bad Act Of Pain. #Little Pacience. #Sub-Normal Activity #Become to the Past. #Forget the Past. #Not Speak and Yeah Read. #Causes of Torment. #The Beginning of Everything. #Enough, Let me in Peace. #Bye Hope, Bye Past Life. #As From a Band. Poderes conocidos de Dawn *'Telequinesis': Es un poder de nacimiento. Le permite mover y controlar las cosas sin la necesidad de tocarlas. En ocasiones se hace levitar a ella misma. *'"Capitvating Eye"': Otro poder de nacimiento. Consiste en crear una atracción anormal de una persona hacia ella. Suele verse como si a Dawn se le vuelven los ojos rojos. Solo sirve si la miran mientras lo usa. *'Clarividencia': Parece un poder adquirido. Consiste en la habilidad de ver imágenes y sucesos del futuro. Suele ser parecido como el "Capitvating Eye", pero alrededor de las pupilas se delinean en rojo. *'Visiones': Dawn tiene la capacidad de tener visiones de acontecimientos próximos (no lo usa mucho). *'Pasar poder': Lo usa por primera vez en A Last Chance (pero fallando), le permite pasar parte de su poder a otras personas para curarlas. *'Pesadillas': Dawn demuestra este poder en SummerTime Record, usándolo contra el líder de los ladrones. Consiste en crear una ilusión donde su adversario sufre sus mayores miedos. Es una parodia al Hōō Genma Ken. Parece que este ataque no afecta a la gente que no tiene miedos. *'Multiplicación': Dawn adquiere esta habilidad desde Fourfold Self. Le permite crear hasta tres copias de si misma, cada una con una personalidad propia: Una Dawn de pelaje rojo y una marca de diamante de color violeta que es muy infantil, otra Dawn de pelaje azul y una marca de diamante de color verde que es cascarrabias y otra Dawn de pelaje violeta y una marca de diamante de color rojo demasiado inteligente y analítica. Ocupaciones #Cantante/Guitarrista- Dawn's Song Smoochie. #Camarera- A Bad Act of Pain. #Niñera- La mayoría de episodios de HTF3. #Campista- Hell of Wear, Children Record, SummerTime Record #Futbolista- Killing Football, Miracles of Luck. #Cientifica- Photos Canned. #Florista- Fourfold Self. #Policia- (episodio). Relaciones Amistades Aunque considera a muchos de los personajes como amigos, estas son sus amistades e interraciones más frecuentes: *'Cuddles': Fue el personaje que conoció y se hicieron amigos con bastante facilidad. Ella vive en una casita improvisada en las ramas de la casa de Cuddles. Cuando Dawn enloquece, es el único personaje que casi nunca ataca (y si lo ataca, nunca lo mata ni le hace lesiones graves). En "Living Memories" se descubre como se conocieron. *'Toothy': Le cae bien, además de que en A Day at the Beach se le ve yendo con él y Lammy a la playa, aún teniendo miedo al mar. *'Lammy': Son amigas, aunque a Dawn no le gusta pasar mucho tiempo con ella por Mr. Pickles. *'Disco Bear': Aunque le caiga mal en algunos caos, son amigos. No le gusta que intente ligar con ella, aunque su relación se puede haber deteriorado por los sucesos en Fourfold Self. *'Splendid': Son amigos, aunque ella piensa que es un héroe de pacotilla. Lo suele llamar "Berk" (idiota) de manera cariñosa. *'Personajes bebés': Dawn los adora, pues le gustan mucho los bebés. Suele tener la ocupación de ser su niñera. *'Lumpy': Le cae bien. *'Flippy': Ella sabe de la existencia de Fliqpy y siempre evita que aparezca. Sin embargo, muchas veces no lo consigue. * Zippy: Es una buena amiga de él. Conoce parte de su pasado. *'Nutley': Tiene una gran amistad con él. *'Huggles': Han interactuado pocas veces, pero se ve que son buenos amigos. *'Berry': Han interactuado pocas veces, pero se ve que son amigas. *'Mellow': Son amigos. Aparentemente conoce parte de su vida. Como se ve en Relationship Story, al conocerse se odiaban, pero unos sucesos después provocaron que se volvieran amigos. *'Wollem:' A Dawn no le cae bien Wollem, pero tiene la sensación de que no es malo. *'Bitly:' A Dawn le cae bien. * Shyney: Son amigos, aunque tengan personalidades muy complementarias. Siempre le ayuda para que interaccione con la gente. *'Ōrora': Es su sombra, creada para llenar el vacio de la muerte de sus padres. Dawn la considera como su mejor amiga y "hermana". *'Sunshine': A Dawn le cae bien. De una extraña manera conoce el pasado de este personaje y sabe que es bueno. En Happy New Year!! menciona que está buscando una manera de quitarle la Gema Demoniaca de su cabeza. *'Fantasie': Es una de sus amigas. Siempre que esta está triste, intenta animarla. Dawn la considera como una hermana menor. *'Bloody' y Dave: Quiere ser amiga de los dos, ya que no le da miedo su aspecto. *'Patty': La considera una amiga, a pesar de que esta la odia. No entiende muy bien porque la odia y suele deprimirla este hecho. *'Alise': La ve como una buena amiga. *'Rinne': Es su amiga y la protege de Shannon y Bonnie cuando estas la molestan por su pasado. *'Maryse': Es amiga de ella a pesar de que esta le roba sus libros. Cuando se vuelve Mad Dawn, normalmente la persigue, pero no llegan a involucrarse en peleas. *'Dirk': Le cae bien, sobretodo por saber que es el hermano de Dave. *'Dana': Es su clon, encontrado en un viejo laboratorio japonés. La cuida y la protege como si fuera su hija. Neutral *'Bonnie': Desde que rompió con Mellow, ha comenzado a caerle mal, pero parece que comienza a confiar nuevamente en ella. *'Blasen': Aunque le de pena su pasado, no parece caerle bien. Enemistad *'Fliqpy': Dawn lo odia. Siempre intenta evitar que aparezca pero falla. Cuando Flippy murió permanentemente, se alegró de no tener que ver nuevamente a Fliqpy, como se mencionó en SummerTime Record. *'Sunshine Demonio': Dawn lo odia por el infierno que le hace pasar a Sunshine. Ella desea que desaparezca. *'Mr. Pickles': No sabe por qué, pero puede verlo moverse como si estuviera vivo (como Mist) y le da mala espina, además de que lo ha visto matar a otros sin la supervisión de Lammy. *'Shifty y Lifty: '''A Dawn le caen muy mal los mapaches desde que le intentaron robar su collar en Miracles of Luck. Lifty comienza a caerle mejor desde que la salvó en SummerTime Record. *'Shannon': Dawn la odiaba tanto como Mellow (e incluso más), por molestar a Toothy y a Fantasie. La odia tanto que en Miracles of Luck la mató intencionalmente por molestar abundantemente a Fantasie. *'Carrie': La ve como una pesimista. Asesinatos cometidos por Dawn Estado Normal *'Cuddles''' - 0 *'Giggles' - 0 *'Toothy' - 0 *'Lumpy' - 0 *'Petunia' - 0) *'Handy' - 0 *'Nutty' - 0 *'Sniffles' - 0 *'Pop' - 0 *'Cub' - 0 *'Flaky' - 0 *'The Mole' - 0 *'Disco Bear' - 1 ("Fourfold Self") *'Russell' - 0 *'Lifty' - 1 ("Miracles of Luck") *'Shifty' - 1 ("Miracles of Luck") *'Mime' - 0 *'Cro-Marmot' - 0 *'Flippy' - 0 *'Splendid' - 0 *'Lammy' - 0 *'Mr. Pickles' - 0 *'Truffles' - 0 *'Mellow' - 1 ("Hell or Wear" junto con The Mole) *'Bonnie' - 0 *'Zippy' - 0 *'Polo' - 0 *'Negu' - 0 *'Mist' - 0 *'Lemmy' - 0 *'Millie' - 0 *'Aaron' - 0 *'Patty' - 0 *'Miko' - 0 *'Mako' - 0 *'Lina' - 0 *'Lyko' - 0 *'Monchis' - 0 *'Mika' - 0 *'Nutley' - 0 *'Floppy' - 0 *'Frosty' - 0 *'Cubby' - 0 *'Daisy' - 0 *'Sunny' - 1 ("Miracles of Luck") *'Dolly' - 0 *'Molly' - 0 *'Poisons' - 0 *'Derpy' - 0 *'Mimi' - 0 *'Swallon' - 0 *'Berry' - 0 *'Bonnibel' - 0 *'Sunshine' - 0 *'Kraftles' - 0 *'Security' - 0 *'Brainy' - 0 *'Cleany' - 0 *'Shiny' - 0 *'Dusky' - 0 *'Pranky' - 0 *'Eary' - 0 *'Wingles' - 0 *'Geeky' - 0 *'Bolt' - 0 *'Flashy' - 0 *'Bunny' - 0 *'Shannon' - 1 ("Miracles of Luck") *'Generic Tree Friends' - +11 ("Miracles of Luck") *'Otros' - +10 (Tres bandidos en "Glass Heart", varios bandidos y el lider de los bandidos en "Living Memories", el lider de los bandidos en "SummerTime Record" junto con Wollem, un soldado en "Overall Insanity") Estado Enloquecido *'Cuddles' - 0 *'Giggles' - 0 *'Toothy' - 0 *'Lumpy' - 0 *'Petunia' - 0 *'Handy' - 0 *'Nutty' - 0 *'Sniffles' - 0 *'Pop' - 0 *'Cub' - 0 *'Flaky' - 0 *'The Mole' - 0 *'Disco Bear' - 0 *'Russell' - 0 *'Lifty' - 0 *'Shifty' - 0 *'Mime' - 0 *'Cro-Marmot' - 0 *'Flippy' - 0 *'Splendid' - 0 *'Lammy' - 0 *'Mr. Pickles' - 0 *'Truffles' - 0 *'Mellow' - 0 *'Bonnie' - 0 *'Zippy' - 0 *'Polo' - 0 *'Negu' - 0 *'Mist' - 0 *'Lemmy' - 0 *'Millie' - 0 *'Aaron' - 0 *'Patty' - 0 *'Miko' - 0 *'Mako' - 0 *'Lina' - 0 *'Lyko' - 0 *'Monchis' - 0 *'Mika' - 0 *'Nutley' - 0 *'Floppy' - 1 (Overall Insanity) *'Frosty' - 0 *'Cubby' - 0 *'Daisy' - 0 *'Sunny' - 0 *'Dolly' - 0 *'Molly' - 0 *'Poisons' - 0 *'Derpy' - 0 *'Mimi' - 0 *'Swallon' - 0 *'Berry' - 0 *'Bonnibel' - 0 *'Sunshine' - 0 *'Kraftles' - 0 *'Security' - 0 *'Brainy' - 0 *'Cleany' - 0 *'Shiny' - 0 *'Dusky' - 0 *'Pranky' - 0 *'Eary' - 0 *'Wingles' - 0 *'Geeky' - 0 *'Bolt' - 0 *'Flashy' - 0 *'Bunny' - 0 *'Shannon' - 1 (Fourfold Self) *'Generic Tree Friends' - 0 *'Otros' - +30 (Varios soldados en "Overall Insanity") Galería :Artículo principal: Dawn "Wood"/Galería Curiosidades *Sus ojos, a pesar de tener forma de Pac-Man, estos tienen iris. **Aunque cuando usa sus poderes, se vuelven rojos. *Sus dientes de conejo son distintos a los de los demás personajes con este tipo de dientes, ya que los suyos tienen forma de triángulo. *Casi siempre que aparece suele pronunciar las "l", "r" y "rr" con el fonema /ɾ/ ("r" Suave), ya que en japonés no existen los fonemas /l/ y /r/ (Es decir, que dice "Mellow" como /Meɾow/ o "Bitly" como /Bitɾi/) **Este error es quitado en la versión japonesa de la serie, ya que no tendría sentido. *Es uno de los pocos personajes que tienen un apellido o un seudónimo. *Es uno de los personajes que puede enloquecer al estresarse. **Ironicamente, es más peligrosa estando en su estado normal que en su estado enloquecido. *Es uno de los personajes que tiene uñas visibles (en su caso serían garras). *Ella sabe tocar el piano. *No conoce mucho a Trick, a diferencia de él, que conoce casi todo de ella. *Por alguna razón, no aparece en ningún Kringle. *Aunque no lo parezca, es muy insegura. *En el episodio An Old End and A New Beginning, es etiquetada como el "Deber". *A partir de Game Over tiene una voz distinta, ya su primera actriz de voz murió en un accidente. **Además, es el único personaje que tiene dos actrices de voz japonesa (Tanto la antigua como la nueva). *Suele llamar a Mellow "Aniki" (Hermano Mayor) o "Aibou" (Compañero). **Con respecto a esto, también suele llamar a Dave "Samishii" (Solitario) y a Bonnie "Yarō" (Bastarda). **Además, suele usar los apelativos -kun (para amigos) y -san (Conocidos). * A partir de Fourfold Self, pierde su brazo izquierdo permanentemente y tiene que usar un brazo de metal. * Es más baja que algunos personajes de su edad, y eso la enfada mucho (Una de las cosas que odia es que la llamen enana o cualquier otra palabra o frase que signifique lo mismo). * Por el episodio Overall Insanity, los fans teorizaban que Dawn era medio demonio, pero eso está desmentido por su creadora. * Dawn solo habla en Japonés cuando está nerviosa o cuando dice groserias. * La razón por la cual lleva un vestido es porque tiene una cicatriz en mitad del pecho, como menciona en un episodio de Happy not Ever * Según confirmó su creadora, es bisexual. ** A pesar de eso, no tiene ningún interés amoroso confirmado. * Los ojos de su estado enloquecido son distintos en HTF2 y HTF3 (Ojos similares a los de Fliqpy, pero rojos) que en Happy not Ever (Totalmente negros con espirales blancas). * En los doblajes castellano y latino usa muchos modismos * En un episodio menciona que su signo zodiacal es Leo. * Como se ve en Marry Me!, entiende un poco el lenguaje de signos. * No le gusta celebrar San Valentin porque en esa fecha murieron sus padres. *Se sabe que en HTF3 tiene una moto. *Ella sabe hablar en latín, como se ve en Morituri te Salutant, aunque solo pudo ser por la hipnosis que sufrió. *En su casa tiene muchas armas, siendo estas: la katana de su padre (y otras espadas), la espada de Natalie (A partir de HTF3), un cuchillo de carnicero, varias armas de fuego y una lanza. *En Miracles of Luck y en A Day at the Beach lleva un collar, que en Happy New Year!! se descubre que era de su madre. *En HTF3 y HnE no aparece mucho durante las primeras cinco temporadas (Como cameos), sólo teniendo 4 episodios como protagonista en total en HTF3. **A partir de la quinta temporada tiene más apariciones, pero la mayoría siguen siendo apariciones menores (Para equilibrar la enorme cantidad de apariciones como protagonista en HTF2). *Se sabe que le gusta leer libros de misterio (Tiene una biblioteca entera llena de ese tipo de libros). *En Little History se descubre que su apellido es "Tukusama", que significa "Guerrero". *Le gustan los misterios y el fútbol (Como se ve en Meitantei Gurisu y Miracles of Luck, respectivamente), además de que es muy buena en esas dos cosas. *En varios episodios Dawn ha demostrado tener una gran fuerza, consiguiendo levantar con suma facilidad a personajes como Lumpy. *Aparentemente, usar durante mucho tiempo sus habilidades psiquicas le produce mucho dolor (Como se ha visto varias veces). *Aunque su voz sea la más grave de todos los personajes femeninos, sus gritos son los más agudos. **Al tener la voz tan grave, Mole la suele confundir con un hombre. **Además, su voz es similar a la utaite 96neko. *Dawn es uno de los cinco personajes que tienen nacionalidad confirmada, siendo los otros Mellow, Wingles, Nutley y Fantasie. *Padece una leve "thalassophobia" (fobia al mar y al océano), ya que en A Day at the Beach se agobia al ver el mar de la playa donde estaban. **Curiosamente, su miedo al mar varía entre capítulos, teniendo solo un poco en algunos capítulos y mucho en otros. *En varios episodios se ha visto que tiene una obsesión hacia las sodas y la nata. *Según la jerga japonesa, es una "Yangire", ya que tiene una personalidad amable que cambia a una psicópata por culpa de un trauma. *Parece tener depresión, como se puede ver en Glass Heart. *Es uno de los personajes que mueren en sus episodios debut. *Es uno de los personajes que usa ropa. *A pesar de ser una ardilla, sus orejas se asemejan a las de un gato, según ella es por tener un gato como antepasado. *Su cola es tan voluminosa que en ocasiones tiene varios objetos dentro de esta. *Su casa, aunque por fuera parece muy pequeña (parece una casa de árbol tipica), por dentro es muy espaciosa (ya que por dentro el espacio es el sextuple del tamaño exterior). *Su ratio de supervivencia en HTF2 es del 85,35%. **En HTF3 es del 92,65%. *La habilidad ocular es una parodia a la saga de canciones/novela/manga/anime "Kagerou Project/Mekakucity Actors". *Dawn es uno de los personajes que tiene un episodio Ka-Pow! (Living Memories). Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Femeninos Categoría:Personajes Verdes Categoría:Personajes con poderes Categoría:Personajes Mentalmente Inestables Categoría:Ardillas Categoría:DragónAcuario Categoría:Personajes con Ropa Categoría:Personajes con color de ojos inusual Categoría:Personajes de Happy Tree Friends 2 Categoría:Personajes que rara vez mueren Categoría:Personajes de Happy Tree Friends 3 Categoría:Personajes Principales Categoría:Personajes que mueren en su debut Categoría:Híbridos Categoría:Mamiferos Categoría:Personajes con nacionalidad confirmada